


make the world brand new

by circleblue



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleblue/pseuds/circleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy thinks she might pass out or maybe just die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the world brand new

Karma’s whole body deflates, just starts to cave in on itself in anticipation of what is going to be a pretty humiliating high school experience.

Something snaps in Amy’s head and suddenly her mouth is open and words are coming out.

“If we were faking it would I do this?”

It’s not a peck; it’s a real honest-to-god kiss. And it goes on and on and Amy’s head is spinning.

Her fingers are curled around the soft cotton of Karma’s blue dress and she can feel heat from Karma’s skin radiating through and her own heart is slamming against her chest. Amy thinks she might pass out or maybe just die.

Karma’s lips are soft against her mouth and Amy can taste vanilla lip gloss and the choc chip cookie Karma stole from her an hour ago.

And yeah, she’s pretty sure she’s going to die.

It’s every cliché in the freaking book.

The kiss ends when Karma pulls away and stares at Amy for a second.

“Whoa.”

Thank god, Amy thinks. "I know," she says instead.

“Way to sell it!” Karma whispers excitedly.

And then Karma winks at her in this really cheesy, over-the-top way and Amy suddenly wants to die again. But not at all in the same way as 30 seconds ago.

It’s deafening as the whole school whoops and hollers for them and Karma turns to soak up the adulation.

Amy just kissed her really straight, really fake girlfriend in front of hundreds of people and it’s done something to her brain.

Amy really, really wants to die.

She really, really wants to kiss Karma again.

She really, really needs to talk to Shane.

And she almost certainly needs to move to Alaska.

**Author's Note:**

> On paper the premise of this show edges pretty close to offensive but Amy's reaction to the kiss and the preview for the rest of the season also offer the possibility of actually exploring what it's like to be the girl in love with your straight best friend who just doesn't love you 'like that'. And that's something we could do with seeing on TV. Stay tuned.
> 
> Title from The Weepies' 'World Spins Madly On'.


End file.
